


“You wouldn’t leave me to freeze in the ocean, right?”

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Mr and Mrs Wheeler [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, i was listening to cheesy songs so this happened, its kinda short but i was just feeling the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: 1997: Mike and El leaving a screening of Titanic





	“You wouldn’t leave me to freeze in the ocean, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> just some random short fluff

**1997**

 

They walked out the movie theatre into the cool winter evening. A last attempt for a date night before their second child was born. Soon they would be too busy for while. But Hopper had offered to babysit his granddaughter - he still couldn’t get over it and spoiled her rotten, excited to be able to spoil  _two_  grandchildren soon.

The snow had been falling pretty heavily and Mike gave El his scarf so she was extra warm - even though she already had loads of layers.

“I’m ok, Mike. Honestly.” she laughed as her husband wrapped his scarf around neck. She wouldn’t let him remove his own coat, he needed some layers.

“I guess I’m a little paranoid.” he said as he grabbed her gloved hand. “And that movie didn’t help. I mean, people freezing to death? Way to freak me out!”

“It was just a movie, and I promise I’m not falling into any icy water.” she squeezed his hand back.

He laughed a little, shaking his head. His eyes were still a little red.

“But I can’t believe you cried more than me!” she began swinging their hands as they walked.

He scoffed, “What? It was sad.”

“Yeah but which one of us is currently more vulnerable to emotions and hormones?” she poked his side lightly and he jumped.

“Whatever.” he mumbled. He looked at her, a smirk at his lips. “You wouldn’t leave me to freeze in the ocean right?”

She pretended to think about it. “I don’t know, I mean, there wasn’t much room on that door…”

“Oh please, there was plenty of room. Kate Winslet is just selfish.”

“But Leo was too heavy! They both would have sunk.” El pointed out, a triumphant grin on her face at being right.

Mike shook his head, “They could have taken it in turns. It’s ridiculous!”

“You’re not going to let this go are you?” she laughed, leaning against him.

“Nope.”

She rolled her eyes, a smile still plastered on her face. “You’re ridiculous.”

She pressed on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek quickly. “But I’d save you. I promise.”


End file.
